konoha modern day
by trueself
Summary: we travel to the present day, bring the characters too. they have to live through school but also remember to keep their secret of being ninja away from the rest of the schools. ninja and school problems what could be worst. pairing forming.m for language
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose behind the horizon, its orange and yellow rays shone over the town, Konoha a large town in the southern part of Japan. Just 2 hours away from Tokyo. (a/n. I'm not sure where konoha will fit but just imagine). It was a new day, but not just an ordinary day it was the start of school for all students in Japan. Of course it is unavoidable to miss school, all the students excited to see their friends and finding out there classes.

In an apartment near konoha junior high school, was sakura haruno, a 15 year old pink haired girl starting her third year in junior high. What she doesn't know she will see someone that had been missing for 2 years.

"SAKURA! ITS FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!"

"FINE!!" sakura replied in a grumpy voice. This wasn't the best ways to wake up from your slumber.

Sakura stepped into the shower washed her hair and she was revitalised from it. She got into her school uniform (a/n remember that uniform from the shippuden ending! Thanks) and got her backpack on.

"Breakfast is ready go wake up your father!!" ordered sakura's mother.

"Ok kaasan!" replied sakura "tousan! Wake up its 7:15"

"arhh right.. give me a minute" grumbled the unhappy man. And he continued to mutted while heading into the bathroom.

"ITADAKIMASU!" the family cheered while starting there meal. Which was rice, miso soup, and some vegetable and yoghurt.

"GOOCHISOUSAMA!" sakura placed her clean out bowl into the sink. 'time for school, OH GOD ITS 7:30 AHH INO IS WAITING FOR ME'

"ITTEKIMASU! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL" sakura cried before waving goodbye. 'damn erggh ino is going to kill me now for being late.. sigh oh well.. I'll just hope for the best'

"ITTERASHAI! Remember you have cramp school with tusnade today!" sakura's mother cried.

"that girl is going to make me worry." Her mother sighed.

"don't worry kaasan its going to be fine. She is 15 now." Advised sakura's father.

Sakura lived on the 6th floor of the apartment building so she has to take the elevator down. "hmm wonder which teacher I have this year, naruto is supposed to come back this year, " naruto was a close classmate of sakura they were in the same class for everything in elementary school. "thinking bout naruto seriously is weird that dobe". "I should stop talking to myself as well I'm going to look insane"

Ding!

Sakura left from the elevator, and started her walk to school which was only a 10minute walk. 'oh damn where was I supposed to meet ino was it the ramen store or by the train station.. arggh'

FLASHBACK!

"hey ino!!"

"hey forehead remember to meet me at…"

CRASH!

"yeah ino see you tomorrow! I need to clean up! Byes!"

FLASHBACK END!

"arggh why did I have to be a clutz then now I'll never know where to meet up with ino." sigh

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" SHOUTED INO!

"hey I'm sorry" sakura giggled

"I know you too well I knew you would forget where to meet up and you are always here when your lost" ino stated.

"what I'm not always here.. and I'm sorry" sakura gave in.

"you are soo cute when you forget. Come on we need to get to school, hey do you know what class you're in?" ino questioned

"umm,, let me check.." sakura took out her sheet " oh I'm in 3-2, noo I'm stuck with kakashi in homeroom.."

"HA HA HA HA oh well I'm in 3-1 I got asuma, oh well you know its only homeroom its going to be fine.. you want to take purikura after school1?" ino questioned

"haha sorry I got afterschool activity, I got medical science with tsunade-sensei"

"ehh? You still got that class, you've been doing that class since elementary school, but you already soo good you don't need to take it."

Sakura and ino continued walking their way to school about their holidays and school friends.

"HEY SAKURA! INO! OVER HERE!" a familiar voice and could only be one other person.

"Tenten-senpai! Aww your in high school now, what's the new uniform like?" ino asked.

"ha ha ha hey well its nice to see you too, and well I guess the uniform is alright, but don't worry bout me I still have neji and lee looking after me, you girls better look after yourself too. Ha ha ha" tenten answered.

"hey its hinata" sakura realised.

"hey sakura-chan, ino-chan. Tenten-senpai, how has your holidays been!?" hinata greeted.

The girls all caught up with each other and laughed their way to school, once in the genkan they put on their slippers and got onto the 2nd floor of the building.

"hinata where's your homeroom?"

"ahh I'm in 3-3.. I got kurenai as homeroom teacher."

"aww we are all separated.."

"sakura don't get down its only homeroom we are all in the same pe, art and technology class." Ino said cheery.

Ding!

"ahh I need to get to class see you at pe!"

Sakura scurried along to see her class, 3-2. she got to her seat which was by the window, the best place to daydream and it has the best view to see the school ground and she could see the high school, 'wonder how tenten-senpai is going…'

"attention students we have a new student this year or should I say we have a old student back!" kakashi announced. This caught sakura's attention, but she saw someone towering next to her. She gazed up to see the familiar face.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE BACK.." sakura forced herself to say without herself crying.

"sakura you've grown!" naruto said with his famous smile. Sakura couldn't take it and hugged him. Naruto was shocked but overcomed that feeling and returned the favour.

"okay okay lets start rollcall. ….SAKURA HARUNO!"

"HAI" sakura replied

"…. NARUTO UZUMAKI"

"HAI" naruto replied

"SASUKE UCHIHA!..." no one replied. "ha ha I'm sorry I forgot sasuke transferred to another school, jeez why is his name still here after 3 years."

Sakura and naruto quivered. Kakashi noticed this and decided to be quiet.

Sasuke uchiha, a child prodigy, the uchiha was a family name of a highly known wealthy family, there was an incident many years before, their eldest son ITACHI committed mass murder to his whole family and only left one survivor being sasuke. Sasuke transferred to orochimaru's school to seek power.

"Don't worry sakura I'll bring our old friend back, it's a promise!" naruto shouted in his one of his famous speeches. Sakura has always trusted him.

"I believe in you naruto. So whats your next class." Sakura asked

"hahaha I think its pe with anko"

"yeah I'm in that class too, and so is the rest of the girls I'm not sure bout the guys though. I better go change meet you there"

"sakura got her pe uniform and went towards the toilets to change, but Sasuke was still in her mind. He was her crush, she remembers the day he left he left her crying on a bench.

whistle blow

"attention you kids, It's the first day of school does not mean I'm letting any one of you slack off. I don't care if you hate me. Today's lesson is volleyball, its boys verses girls. No complaint set up the nets!" order anko.

whistle blow

"anko is so harsh.." whined a student..

"I heard that!" anko scared..

"ok I think we should start setting up the net." Suggested ino.

"I think that's a great idea" agreed sakura.

"aye!" the girls turned around to see all their friends were in their pe class.

"oh my god I don't believe you all are in our class, jeez this is really hard to believe. Ha ha ha." Naruto stated. "its like a dream come true!"

"dobe.. so troublesome.. why me.." sighed shikamaru.

SHIKARMARU NARA- a lazy guy which has an iq over 200 he has been cursed to be in the same class as ino and choji since elementary, ponytail brown hair.

CHOJI AKIMICHI- a hungry guy, some would say he is large. Best friends with shikamaru since forever!

"hahaha you're still the lazy guy. You haven't changed a bit over the holidays.. HAHAHA" laughed kiba.

KIBA INUZUKA- a guy which is simply obsessed with dogs, best friends with shino and has been in the same class with shino and hinata since junior high school started.

SHINO ABURAME – a mysterious glasses teen. Fascinated by bugs and is in the science club.

"its great to see you naruto" said shino in his monotonic voice.

crunch "mhmm.. I think they game is starting" choji caught everyone attention with that.

"hah! You boys are going down!" the girls shouted!

"so troublesome"

"DON'T WORRY YOU WILL REGRETT VERSING THE BOYS!" naruto cried as if he was at war!

whistle blow

"start!" anko cried.. 'hmm now for some dangos. Yumm!

After a long hour battle the girls were victorious.

"so the girls are the winner and the boys must now clean up the hall"

"WHAT1?" the boys shouted

"oh didn't I mention the losers cleans the hall.." 'hehehe suckers.. sorry tsunade I would clean up the hall but the boys are such suckers.."

"girls anko has that creepy smile again" whispered ino to the rest of the girls.

DING!

"hey I got art next..! yeah!" the girls cheered finding they were in the same art class.

"hey naruto what do you have?!" questioned anko.

"ahh I think the guys and me have wood technology.."

"hey I don't think so! You haven't finished cleaning the hall! "

"Arrrgghh" groaned the boys..

"shika this is all your fault if you actually tried in the game we wouldn't be here cleaning this mess!" argued the not so happy naruto.. while they were all complaining the girls were all happily settled at their art class doing ceramics! (I love ceramics)

"okay students.. umm where are the boys!? Oh well who cares.. this would be less frustrating for me anyway. Your task is to use this clay and mould it to something that shows your inner self. Don't do anything stupid or I won't let you girls do anything like this again!" after that speech the teacher went back to her desk reading something out of view from the students.

"yesh sensei" the girls replied harmoniously.. and quickly went to the planning of what they were going to mould.. all was in thought while some rushed to get the clay.. sakura, ino, and hinata decided to discuss it with each other first.

"I think .. I am going to mould up a dove on a branch.." stuttered hinata

"OH OH I KNOW.. you know that goddess venus in that clam thing I'm totally going to make that..! it would totally suit me.. you know since I am like the goddess of this world." Ino praising herself.

"right ino, I'm not sure what I'm going to make.. my innerself.. hmm.. help me! Hinata I love your idea.. but what should I be.." the confused continued to question to her friends..

"well, you are strong inside and delicate.. I am saying how you are.." hinata told..

"hinata is right, you are strong as steel inside but you are my oh so cute friend.. but what is delicate outside and brave inside" now ino was now stumbled in the quarrel.

"maybe there is nothing that shows me.. maybe I'm just a weird freak of nature.. I might as well give up on this task." Sakura gave in, she gave up, without a question now she feels like a failure, she made that face which both her friends knew sakura is trying to cover up. They need a plan..

"SAKURA!? Are you stupid. Mould up a sakura tree, ha ha ha why didn't we think of that? Its so obvious.. the sakura is a delicate and beautiful tree but it is sturdy.. even when its winter and it is down it stays strong THAT'S PERFECTLY YOU!" this sudden suggestion was caught on sakura's mind. And as she thought about she realised how stupid she was, and how perfect the idea was.

"oh my god! Ino you are so cool I love you guys" sakura got hold of both her friends giving them a long hug.

Half way through moulding the guys finally arrived..

"AHH JEEZ!" kiba complained, after doing the work and cleaning all the boys look like they have been through some crazy wind storm, they were all messing and cleaning the hall it was a smelly job so the boys ending up smelling too..

"oh great god! Where have you boys been your 20minutes late! Detention after school! All of you!" order their teacher. As the boys were about to give their reasoning "NO BUTS!" and that was the end.. she wasn't going to let the boys escape the teachers wrath..

As all the boys were complaining before they settled into their seats all the girls could do was giggle at the boys misfortunes, and especially naruto's it was his first day back from his home school with jiraya. He also was sulking

"Attention ohok boys get some clay and you are going to mould something to show your inner self. Got that?! Good!" she went back to her desk reading another book which was out of from the students..

"hahahaha that's just the guys luck anywho I wonder how I buddies are doing in wood.. hope they didn't get detention too, hey hinata busy this arvo1?" ino asked, hoping for a no.

"nope I don't think soo what did you have in plan?!" only giving another question back to ino.

"ahh I was planning to get everyone to go take purikura this arvo. We can invite everyone sides miss no show forehead!" ino sarcasticly whined..

"hey its not my fault anyway its my last lesson with tsunade, she says I know everything I can now." Sakura stated. Sighing afterwards.

"ahh really well that's good so we can go out more now .. your always soo busy um hey you guys!?" hinata went down to a whisper.

"mhmm" was the only reply from sakura and ino as they were waiting for hinata to finish her sentence.

"are you guys still going to ninja school on Tuesday, Friday and Saturday afternoon?" now her voice a very small whisper but audioable enough for sakura and ino to hear. Hinata was signalled with a nod from each.

Ninja school – a secret organisation for young youths to train their skills, only way to get accepted in was if your family had a past of being a ninja. But the deal is not to tell anyone who isn't. All their friends are secretly ninjas and they must not use their skills unless it is needed for an emergency. The leader of the organisation was tsunade-sama. Do you remember Sasuke he decided to join the evil side of ninja using their skills for their own gain.

School went passed as usual and now was lunch!

Everyone went back to their homerooms. Sakura taking a seat next to naruto.

"naruto guess what we are having today for a special treat from tsunade-sama?" sakura puzzled naruto with her grin.

"aaaa I dunno you tell me.. ha ha ha" naruto laughed his way out of sakura's question.

"WE ARE ALL HAVING RAMEN TODAY!" sakura stood up telling the whole class.

"WOO! GREAT!" hearing this great news, naruto jumped out of his seat laughing and running through the halls, which then made sakura think 'was that a good idea' so she decided to chase naruto back. While chasing after him she only giggled at how much she had missed naruto.

"naruto come back its getting served now" after calling that back she heard a 'vrrroooooooooom' and she was standing anymore naruto was holding her over his shoulder. Sakura then woken up from the shock ' ahh wait a minute!'

"NARUTO PUT ME DOWN!! BAKA!" sakura shouted now that she was angry giving him a slap on the back of his head. Naruto definitely doesn't know about personally space.

"ahh gomen sorry.. you know me and what happens when ramen is here hahahaha" naruto quickly apologized and sakura remembered she can't be angry at this idiot for he is just how he is she lifted up a tightened fist. Naruto saw this and thought he was going to die but nothing happened. Sakura just gave him a fake punch on the arm.

"ha ha ha you always think the worst of me ha ha aha" sakura laughed and walked herself back to homeroom. Naruto soon followed. Giggling at how much of an idiot he was and he put his hand behind his head like it was his move only.

"ITADAKIMASU!" the whole class cheered in unison! "kenpai!" gluggling down their milk down.

Naruto how ever had not only seconds he had 4ths as well, ramen being his favourite food he had 4 bowls of the stuff while sakura only had one. "GOOCHISOOSAMA!" after the meal was done everything was packed away.

"oh hey naruto did you get detention this arvo cos the guys from my art class did" sakura just looking at him while he rested his head on his desk.

"ahh yerhh.. the whole gang does. Ahh its sucks we got detention with some guys,, and stuff.. but I'll see you tomorrow arvo right same like old times right!?" naruto said trying to cheer himself up.

"of course. He he he. Well that would be its only hinata, ino, tenten and maybe neji and lee going to the mall this arvo." Sakura stated while pointing a finger at herself.

"eh!? Whats this?! Where is everyone going!? Aww. Damn1? I'm stuck with kiba, shino, chouji and shika.. none of them are interesting and shino has his bugs and stuff!" naruto whined like a small child giving a tantrum.

"don't worry naruto theres still Wednesdays.! Stay positive." Sakura said with a smile suggesting to stay positive.

After the final classes it was clean up time! Time to change. All the girls packed the toilets to change into pe. While the guys didn't give a damn so they changed in their homerooms. Some gave up walking around shirtless which was absolutely normal! (yeah abss drools) sakura having the job to sweep outside the class, naruto being unlucky had to clean the toilets(poor naruto)

This was the best time to have a chat with friends and run round the school.

"ino.. pshhh ino" sakura whispered slowly sneaking over to inos class.

"what forehead I have to finish this…" ino said really grumpy.

"I guess its only you and hinata going this arvo, the boys all got detention ha ha ha" even though sakura was laughing she was laughing while whispering..

"aww damn well I heard from shika, and btw try and meet me at the mall after tsunade kay?" ino suggested.

"fine" sakura said.

"HARUNO! GET BACK HERE!" Kakashi said, he would clean it himself sides he was a lazy man.

"ahh! Yesh sensei!" sakura agreed now knowing she got in trouble. She waved to ino before running back to her cleaning duties.

When everything was clean, and all the students pushed the tables back to their original places, They were satisfied all they must do now is wait for the bell and get to their proper homes or wherever else they go to. Some were staring into the clock waiting for when the clock's long hand hits 4. they wouldn't be disappointed when the bell rings at the exact time.

DINNGGG!

"sayonara class!" Kakashi said.

"sayonara Kakashi-sensei" they replied as they hurried to meet up with their friends.

"well I'll see ya tomorrow sakura-chan!" naruto said before dashing to his detention, everyone knows if you're late you get another detention.

"bye naruto!" she shouted before she lost sight of him.

As she walked along the halls towards the principal office there was a hidden room inside there which is where tsunade-sama taught her students medical-science. As she walked in she noticed tsunade's pet pig was outside, which was alone which meant tsunade was very busy.

"ahh I guess she's busy.. I'll see her tomorrow afternoon anyway" sakura said as a mutter to herself.

"sakura I'll see you tomorrow!" tsunade said through the door, sakura understood, sometimes tsunade does this.

'hey wait I don't have anything to do now. I'll go meet up with ino and hinata!' sakura thought while running out of the school grounds. She closed her eyes for a single second and OW!

"aye watch where you're going" a male voice warned the pink haired teen.

"ahh gomen!" she looked up to see a boy round her age, 'he looks like Sasuke ahh nahh.. oh damn need to get to ino'

She went off with a dash to the mall.

She knew the meeting place 2nd floor arcade. She went on the escalator running up and towards the arcade. Running at full speed it scared the living daylight out of her friends, the problem with sakura she doesn't brake as first, so it always leads to crashing into something or someone.

"ahh!!" all the girls scream til. BOOM!!!

The girls were all on top of each other and sakura's books were scattered everywhere. All had dizzy heads, this accident caught a lot of people's attention but the girls didn't care so after a few minutes everyone around them went back to their normal ways.

"sakura! Learn how to brake! And I thought you had to be with tsunade" ino screeched! Causin the poor pink-haired girl to get a headache.

"ahh gomen.. I'm sorry, and tsunade-sama is busy, which is kinda odd, anyway I'm here aren't I? is tenten coming!?" sakura asked.. ignoring what she said about tsunade she continued to think positive.

"ahh well tenten and neji is coming but lee has a class with gai" she said the last part about lee quietly.

"that's it I guess. Oh theirs my cousin and tenten! NEJI-KUN NEJI-KUN!!" hinata called, which only embarrassed her cousin.

"oh why must my cousin call me I can see her" he whispered to tenten.

"hey be nice she's your cousin.. I haven't seen her call out your name before" tenten replied while giggling. Once tenten and neji were 1 meter away from the girls hw quickly realised something. 'wait a minute were are the guys!? Omg I probably look gay!'. To find out his answer he asked.

"hey! Wait a minute where are the rest of the guys!? Don't tell me I'm the only to show.. damn those guys."neji was very unhappy that he was the only boy. The girls could only giggly at his comment.

"Come on there's an empty booth there!" tenten said and pointed in the direction of the booth.

"Ahh come-on hurry before someone else its is. Neji hurry up" sakura order the poor guy, who was still muttering curse words at himself but of course not audible to the girls ears.

After a hour using the booth they took 2 lots of them only wasting 800yen which was split by the four of them, neji of course didn't pay because he hardly was in any of them.

"Hahah look at hinata! Omg I look like an idiot" sakura said.

"Hahah well I don't know what I'm doing but you can see neji's hair there!" hinata laughed at what she noticed.

"Aye! Your right. Oh look on the fourth one, you can see neji is smiling! With my help!" tenten continued laughing.

"Aww don't I look like a total godess!?" ino was praising herself.

"Oh I'm going to kill the guys after this! Oh my god did you put a pink ribbon in my hair and why are they all pink1?" neji complained.

"AWW BEJI YOU LOOKS SOO KAWWAIIII!" the girls said in unison, which only caused Neji to sweat drop, which caught a lot of the shoppers attention 'a guy with 4 girls, he must be gay' thought some of the people around him.

"Aww geez. You show anyone at school I'm not going easy on you" Neji said without any hesitation. The girls knew exactly what he meant. But that was what tenten wanted so she had a freakishly scary look on her face. Which frightened Neji but it didn't show on his face. It was nearing 5:15pm.

"ah that's it lunch! I'm starving!" ino suggested, which the group just gave a nod, and followed her to the food court.

"I'll shout!" hinata cheered, Which gave everyone happy grins. But Neji only just smirked.

"mcdonalds?! I'll get chicken burgers!? Smal1?" hinata cheered and everyone just nodding.

After they had their lunch it was time to go home, its was already getting dark, sakura realised its going to be 10minute walk which would be alright, she would be walking with the group.

They were happily talking while walking where tenten dropped off first, then hinata and neji, and ino was only 5 minutes from sakura. Sakura continued to walk home practically normal, when she remembered something 'ahh I should go visit naruto hmm I got time, where does he live? Oh I remember'. Sakura was walking in the direction of his home but before that she got out her pink Motorola and called home.

"oh hey kaasan I'll be late I'm going to visit a friends house.. yerp. Ahuh I got it! Don't worry bout me…. Oh tsunade was busy so I went to the mall with tenten, hinata, ino and neji. ….. yeshh I know.. bye!" sakura walked towards his home.

Ding dong!

"I'm coming! Wait!!" sakura could recognise that voice from anywhere it was naruto. She only giggled at hearing him rush.

"hey!? Sakura?! Hahaha why are you here??" naruto asked, sakura could clearly see he was eating instant ramen with the look of seeing some narutos stuck in his messy hair..

"ahh naruto I was just checking up on you since your back we can catch up on stuff" sakura said cheery. (btw there are no pairings yet!)

Somewhere by someone was listening in on there conversation until sakura entered narutos apartment.

"ah so this are my new friends.." a mysterious voice was heard.

"soo sakura what has been happening in konoha while I was gone.." naruto asked.

"ahh well if you wanted updates from the ninja school, everyone are chunnins now besides neji who is a jounin now and gaara became kage in his school in suna. Konohamaru and his friends are all genins now. Don't worry naruto you will pass the chunin exams soon." Sakura tried to say in a cheery voice.

"ohh … oh well I'll become chunin soon! You want some ramen?!" naruto asked. But sakura smile said she was fine, and naruto finished his and they spoke bout what had happened and how much had changed. Naruto was sharing his stories about the old man jiraya. They laughed all the way til it was 8:30pm.

"ohh geez! My parents are going to go ballistic! I better go naruto see you tomorrow!" sakura said her farewells as she left his apartment.

"see ya sakura!" naruto said with a mouthful of ramen in his mouth, now he was alone again and he switched on the television, and soon fell asleep. Sakura walked home thinking about the future, then of course her thoughts soon went on Sasuke which brought a tear to her eye which she wiped off with a finger, she arrived home.

"TADAIMA" sakura said while taking off her shoes.

"OKAERI NASAI!" her parents replied. Sakura soon took a shower and got into the tub to warm herself up after a day of school. After she got into her pjs she joined her family in front of the tv, about some reports about a group robbing and killing some people. The group called akatsuki, the ninjas all know this and hide the truth from the real world.

"sakura how is school1?" her father asked..

"ah its all right.. I guess the girls won the match in volleyball." Sakura replied still glued to the tv.

"not that school the other school." Her father hinted, which sakura understood right away.

"well we are still fine we are still solving some stuff but sadly we havent' been able to catch up with the akatsuki yet tousan." Sakura said.

Her parents were also ninjas, her father being at jounin level and her mother was at jounin level but specialises in genjutsu and her father in ninjutsu. Sakura got hold of more of the genjutsu then ninjutsu but she studied both. But sakura had perfect chakra control which was why she was taught by tsunade to help her friends in the battle field.

"OYASUMI" sakura stated before heading to her room towards her computer. She signed on her e-mail. 'hmm I wonder whos' online.. ahh no one.. oh well wait an e-mail.' She rolled her cursor over the e-mail and opened it. It was from tsunade-sama.

Hello SAKURA HARUNO,

Meet me in my office tomorrow morning.

Sincerely,

Tsunade

5th hokage

After reading this e-mail sakura couldn't help but feel tensed, I wonder what this would mean. 'hmm maybe a mission then why during school, or a warning I'll find out tomorrow.' She turned off the computer and slid into her bed as much as she would like a futon she prefers a bed. As she closed her eyes and waited for slumber to past she was already having sweet dreams.

Tbc

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I hope you liked my first fanfics. I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.. I thank some of the people who inspired me.. which are no one so far.. please read and review. P.s my identity shall be kept a secret.. if you know who I am then message me. Lol. Btw I have accounts on deviantart, so you could start searchin there


	2. ANOTHER DAY

"ahhhh! KAASAN YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME! I'M LATE I'M LATE!!" sakura ran around picking up everything she needed and grabbed a handful of toast and ran out the door.

"Sakura! Sakura! You forgot you schoolbag!" her mother only ran to the door carry the blossom hair teen her bag. Sakura rushed back in the house and grabbed what she needed.

"ITTEKIMASU!" sakura said before exiting her home.

"ITTE" BANG! "rasshai, seriously tousan we need to do something bout that girl." Her mother could only say while folding her arms.

"we can't do anything kaasan its her life shes 15, I think we need to respect how she is, well I better be off for work" sakura father was all suited up to go to ninja headquarters.

Back to sakura..

'hmm I think I should visit naruto. And then I'll see ino. Hmm I got time. I think wait.. I'm late.. I don't care bout picking people up!' with that sakura dashed faster, only running at a normal human beings speed, going to her ninja speed she would loose her cover and could damage ninja's and could get herself into major trouble, for using her skills for her own gain.

Sakura looked down at her watch. 'arrgghh damn I only got 5minutes til the bell, but going at that speed I'm going to be late.. wait I have Kakashi he is always 5 minute late. I'll get there before he gets there that's all. Oh dear tsunade wanted to see me. Arrgghh I'm coming as late as naruto.' With that she ran faster but just above average human speed. She went as fast as she could being a normal human, she dodged the pedestrians and poles,

'damn damn damn I should have taken my bike I could go on the road.. why didn't I think of that, why doesn't my brain work when I needed it to.'

'**oh are you talking bout!? Now.. hmm well I don't know you locked me here ever sicne naruto left..'**

'ehh!? Ohh right sorrryyyy.. you always give me problems and well you ignore what I want'

'**dude I'm your inner desire.. I tell you what you want.. and sometimes I do help don't tell me I'm a problem'**

'oh oh great I'm having a fight with my inner self… damn anyway I need to get to tsunade-sama's office, tell me if you have a solution'

'**oh oh miss pinky here has a problem and wants me to help isn't it obviouse, you are a ninja use your powers and zoomush there.'**

'I think you clearly forgotten the rules of being ninja, and this is why I locked you up.. I'll just push you back again'

'**aye aye! Don't doo thiiiisss….to.. me'**

sigh go. Sakura continued running in the direction of the school.. she could now see it only a few more yards she would be there. 'Yes I still got 2minutes to spare, hahaha yesh, no need to use my ninja skills sucked in whoever you were.' Sakura continued to chuckle as she ran her way into the school. Once at the gates she passed the welcome group and went straight into the tsunade-sama's office, when she got there she realised she wasn't the only group called.

"Naruto? Why are you here?!" sakura said only getting confused by his answer.

"I got the message," that was all naruto could say. They both got called into her office.

"naruto, sakura, its time to se if your years of training has paid off, do you remember these?" tsunade showing some bells in her left hand, both the students nodded. "well its time to do this test again with your sensei Kakashi"

"yo!" Kakashi still crouching on a chair, reading the orange hentai book only written by none other then jiraya himself.

"oh I get it! We need to do the same thing we did when we were twelve! Ahaha prepare to be beaten sensei!" naruto cried his war cry which of course only caused everyone to sweat drop, including tonton the pet pig.

"that will be your task after school, you can skip cleaning duties to train, while Kakashi you must stay and clean up their job!" order the hokage, after her statement it made Kakashi think of the extra work he had to do while naruto and sakura gave each other hi-fives.

Ding!!

"I believe first class has started and Kakashi your late." Tsunade said then pushing them out of her office while she had to go through her paperwork. 'hahaha watch out Kakashi these guys have trained.'

Sakura and naruto ran to there homeroom to get ready for science class. They were both sweating from the running the class was on the opposite side of the school, which meant more running up and down stairs, down halls filled with students from younger years, which is a huge hassle when they block some of the halls, by the look of how they are moving they were going to be at least 4 minutes late for class.

"hey sakura, we know how we are moving we are going to be late but.. umm whos our science teacher?!" naruto spoke, which took sakura by surprised she hadn't thought about this before.

"naruto, I haven't thought of that, on the timetable it didn't say, I hope we got nice teacher I don't want to be late for the match this arvo." Sakura answer while having a smirk, in her mind she was clearly picturing Kakashi unconscious on the ground while she was waving the bells around.

"ahh I hope I don't want to have ibiki, oh the torture," naruto was saying, while catching his breath from the running and he was imagining getting tortured by the feared teacher.

"thanks a lot naruto now your scaring me.." sakura said with a tightened fist which of course made naruto run faster which lead sakura to run faster to catch up to him.. "naruto get back here, I'm not going to hurt you, ha ha geez, well that's our class at the end of the hall." They both started running faster, they were quickly nearing the door going at their high speed, which both realised 'oh my god! Brake!!'

While inside the class, the students were writing their notes for their new topic for the year when they heard a a screeching sound which sounded as if it was getting closer and closer, some of them were confused while some others thought 'oh no, naruto and sakura aren't here, oh great'. BOOM!!

In slow motion you see a pink haired girl who had seemed to slow down to walking pace, but a blond haired who couldn't brake fast enough that crash over the poor teen which he landed on top of her. But to their dismay there was someone under sakura, not a student but seem to be someone else. Naruto still being on top of the pile didn't notice who he was on top of and he probably made things worst.

"hey wheres our sensei!?" naruto had to say as if nothing had happened.

"NARUTO GET OFF ME! AHH THERE IS SOMETHING UNDER ME!" sakura screamed at the shock to feel movement under her weight.

"NOW YOU 2 GET OFF ME NOW OR YOU SHALL HAVE DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" the voice was slightly muffled but sakura and naruto recognised the voice, it was ibiki, they looked around the class to see some smile and some were going to fear what was going to happen next. Both sakura and naruto gulped down the lump in their throat and stood, trying to prepare from the punishment they were going to have which probably be endless torture. Ibiki stood up walked over to the two, gave them a stern look in the eye and he pointed his arm towards the door, which was a signal to go outside.

"ah, we are doomed" sakura whispered to naruto, she was looking down on the floor, of course it was clean, since we have cleaning duties at end of school.

"sakura think positive, we are going to beat Kakashi this afternoon, he can't keep us from that. Imagine kakashi's face after we get those bells." Naruto said trying to cheer the pink hair teen, he gave her a look and she replied with a smile. They heard footsteps from the class walking over to the pair. They were preparing for the worst, detention, tickle machine, no ramen for a term (naruto's worst punishment). Ibiki stood in front of the two looking at both, giving them a stern look, which scared the both to wander their eyes to the ground.

"so, for interrupting my class, and being late. Your punishment is.." he paused to see the pair tightened up to wait for a nightmare to come. "train you for your match this afternoon. I want to see that Kakashi beaten, but if you lose you get detention for a month" after saying that he was frowning.

"OH we won't lose, that Kakashi is going down" naruto said with a huge smile on his face, at least his ramen isn't going to be taken away from him. He laughed and so did sakura.

"oh did I mention I'm taking away ramen off the menu for lunch this week" ibiki said, know how the poor boy was going to react. Which was his jaw hitting the floor, he rolled into a ball rocking himself, sakura realised this was the worst punishment anyone could give naruto, she bent down and patted him on the back.

"come on you are not going to die its ok, get back to class and write your notes." Ibiki said before entering the class. Naruto stil shocked that ramen was removed from the menu, but sakura helped him get in his seat and to start.

"pshh.. hey what was your punishment?! Detention? Torture machine? Etc etc" whispered a random student in the class. Sakura only replied

"no ramen in school menu." Which naruto whimpered as he laid his head on the desk, wishing he could have it easier.

"harsh!" everyone knowing naruto too well this would probably make naruto commit suicide.. (lol!) but he would live with support and since sakura is there, he probably will be fine. She gave him a hug which seemed as if it woke him right up, and class continued.

It was nearing end of the day, and cleaning time was starting naruto and sakura already told the rest of the rookies to meet at the school later, sakura and naruto was on the training grounds waiting for ibiki. They had thoughts of finally beating Kakashi, and soon interrupted by the thoughts of loud thumping footsteps which was from ibiki.

"okay let the training begin!" ibiki said, they trained for the next short half an hour until it was time, Kakashi was on time. Everyone was here to see the battle. Tsunade, shizune, jiraiya and some fellow teachers arrived, most had betted on the Kakashi to win, but tsunade, jiraiya and ibiki were sure the students would win.

They were both on the field, Kakashi was attaching the bells to his waist while naruto and sakura, had their ninja attire on they were just adjusting the headbands on which clearly stated they were from the leaf, the fire ninja school. They stood ready for the battle, both sides were ready, tsunade walked onto the battle field and stood in the centre, she gave a nod for them to be in place, sakura and naruto dashed into the foliage and Kakashi stood his ground. Tsunade thought of this and raised her hand in the air then shouting a.

"GO!"

And then were off, sakura and naruto tried their best to swing their attacks, some missing but some were blocked. Kakashi even had to to put his icha icha book down to fight, they were in a battle for 10mins until Kakashi disappeared. They searched everywhere, but they couldn't find him. Sakura decided to shake the ground to find him. She punch the ground with her famous chakra punch which rocked the ground causing even the audience to tremble.

"that's my girl" tsunade said with a proud smile on her face.

Naruto spottedf Kakashi, got a clone to poof up to perform a rasengan. Kakashi merely dodged the moved but got his uniform scratched and tattered. 'damn, they improved'. They continue to fight until the teens decided to plan something. They nodded and in a blink they disappeared behind some bushes.

"sakura pant we need a plan, we can't even touch those bells." Naruto said while trying to catch his breath.

"naruto you're right pant but we need to find out his weakness," sakura stated. "naruto do you know his weakness?" with that phrase naruto started to smirk he knew the old man's secret. He whispered his almighty plan to sakura and she smirked. Sakura jumped on the field and spotted a white blur on the other side, she disappeared to be in the air above Kakashi which she was not alone. Naruto appeared behind him. Kakashi activated his sharingan and stood, until he was shocked by their plan.

"in the end of icha icha, the male character…" naruto said while slowly descending. Kakashi was caught by surprised and covered his ears, but his sharingan read his lips so he closed them, with that mistake he lost the battle. He opened his eyes to see sakura and naruto holding the bells.

"yeah we won!" naruto cheered while running around pointing a finger at Kakashi. "we beat Kakashi we beat Kakashi! Mwahahaha." Sakura could only laugh and same as the audience that were all laughing at Kakashi defeat.

"500yen" tsunade said with her palm open towards shizune, she took out 500yen and placed it in her hand. "i told you she could do it." Sakura was cheering and tsunade was proud her apprentice was now maybe has surpass her teacher. The battle was so long they could get to ninja school, so they got out their mobiles to send a quick message to the others to go to the mall.

"naruto come on hurry up and change already" sakura already changed into a denim mini-skirt, which was about 4 centimetres above her knees, and wearing a red crop top with a star printed on a corner. She got black leather boots on with her hair accessorised with a red headband And she put on a denim jacket and she was done. Naruto walked out the changing rooms and was in his denim jeans with white volleys, and a black shirt with a jacket on. They started off walking to the mall, talking bout their achievements. Once they got there they met up with the group, they told them of their victory, the rest were also dress in casual. Ino who sometimes goes obsessive about her looks, she was wearing a white frilly miniskirt, with a blue glittery crop top with a white belt, with her blue flats. Hinata doesn't as much care about her looks was wearing was wearing ¾ skinny jeans, and a purple tee, with a black cap. Tenten just arrived in denim jeans, with a red and white tee, with a black belt and a white should bag. The boys were wearing jeans, and a different shirt and a jacket in the colour of their personality. (the boys being, shikamaru, kiba, shino, chouji, neji, lee, and naruto.)

They gathered in front of the food court, after training and all they were all tired and hungry, naruto ran to the ramen store. The boys followed naruto, making sure he was in doing anything mischievious.

"aye naruto don't do anything stupid!" kiba shouted , naruto had a great distance between them.

"nahh don't worry guys! Its o---?" BAMM! "oww" naruto looked up to see someone who had a similarity with his old buddy Sasuke, but different. The teenager only walked off not saying anything. At this point hearin naruto voice, the girls decided to catch up with naruto and the boys.

"haha I think naruto did something stupid." Tenten chuckled at the possiblities.

"n-naruto!?" hinata stuttered, "is he okay!?"

"I bet he is fine, don't worry bout naruto what a klutz." Ino said, not really caring..

"ahh come on. I better help him" sakura got some speed and dashed to the scene, to see naruto still on the ground with an arm behind his back. 'ahh geez, he bumped into someone..'

"aye naruto say sorry and get up with your youth!" lee said as he was in his famous pose Which only frightened the blonde.

"gomen!" he shouted to the figure even though he was several meters away.

"naruto you better look after yourself. Geez.. we aren't always going to babysit you, your lucky the guy you bumped into isn't someone who will pick a fight with" sakura said while helping naruto up.

"sakura, that guy looks like…" naruto was going to finish, but sakura nodded, and had the eyes to say 'I know'.

The night was filled with fun and excitement, they all went to arcade, some of the boys playin some games, while girls were taking purikura, they tried winning prizes, some failed (aka naruto), while neji won a giant stitch, which he gave to tenten, she only blushed, neji turned his face away to hide his own blush.

"hey neji? Was that a blush your hiding?! Oh my god I know-----!" naruto voice was muffled by the hyuga boy hand, slowly dragging the blonde to a bin and dumping him inside.

"eh!?" tenten said, confused, she didn't hear what naruto said, most of the boys weren't listening and the girls were trying to get puchoo. Ino was cheering on sakura, who was slowly moving the claw over towards the box, when..

"AHH!" sakura screamed as she missed the puchooo box, a red haired girl with glasses only stood there, smirking.

"oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you.." the mysterious girl stated and walked off.

"whats her problem. AYE YOU! Come here!" tenten shouted to the red head, but was only ignored. The boys noticed the commotion and wonder what was up.

"hm I wonder whats happening." Chouji said while gobbling down some chips.

"ah I bet its something troublesome" shikamaru said ignoring, the others responses.

"hm I think I hear tenten screaming" naruto said, still not sure of himself.

"TENTEN!?" hearing her name neji reacted. He slowly walked off to the direction of the girls.

"tenten my youthful friends is in trouble!?" lee ran in the direction which got the rest of the group of boys walking to. When they arrived they only saw the girls by the machine, and ino, sakura and tenten screaming at a direction where clearly no one was there. Hinata was nervous she did have a angry face on but nothing much.

"what happened?!" neji asked in his monotonic voice. The girls told the story, but it wasn't anything so they told the boys not to worry. The girls finally won the puchoo and shared it with their friends, the boys didn't accept any, knowing how much the girls loved it. (puchoo yummy candy!) the girls happily ate them, everyone got home.

Naruto was walking with sakura home, he dropped her off and walked back to his home where he was hungry for some ramen, he took out a packet, boiled water and mixed the ramen together. He ate it and enjoying every moment as if, he was starving for food for months. He fell into slumber, and was having some dreams about ramen and somehow hinata?!

Wow second chapter.. sorry this one is late, I was starting school I will get these chapters done faster now! I promise! And keep guessing my identity, in the meanwhile recognise me as the-true-self on deviantart. I will someday show my real deviantart account when I am bothered…. Lol. And thankyou for reading please review! The gang loves you for reviewing! I'm serious look

Naruto: dattebayo! I think she wants to make you read.

Kiba: geez trueself, you sound like a fangirlish author now.

Trueself: do not!

Ino: I agree with doggy, you do!

Hinata: yes, ino and kiba-kun is right

Trueself: hey! Don't all hate me! Your supposed to be advertising!

Tenten: how can we advertise in these conditions!

Neji: hn

Sakura: what is with you neji with the "hn"s

Chouji: is this where we discuss this munch munch

Lee: let our youthful readers review! With their young youth!

Shino: how can a person like you be so full of energy?

Shikamaru: troublesome, I'm not advertising

Trueself: that's it if none of you advertise I'll put you all in green spandex!

Everyone: NOOO!

Lee: whats wrong with green spandex?!

Everyone: everything!

Trueself: lets see, at…

Everyone: read and review!


	3. enemies already

Enemies already?!

DINNNGGG!!

"Ah schools starting sakura! We better get to class, I'll see you at break!" ino scurried along to her class. Sakura only waved as she got naruto to get to class, naruto however remembered they had maths and have a topic test, of course you know who studied and who didn't.

"Ahh sakura, don't do this to me! I'm going to fail that thing" naruto whined as he tried to struggle out of sakura's grip, being sakura she used some extra chakra to get hold of him, but not making it noticeable, it only made naruto look extra weak.

"Naruto you have to do this, or else you get detention, and your lucky next period afterwards is pe, and I think it basketball. I know you like basketball and I heard its good training for a little blue air ball" sakura was finally able to persuade him to do the test.

"that was easy!" naruto said with his hands behind his head, walking around in the room. It was pe time, everyone was changing, and naruto was boasting how easy the exam was. Sakura was at the door, just giggling at naruto, 'how can that dobe be my best friend, sigh I know why,'

"aye naruto! I think you're going to be late if you don't move now?" sakura told the blonde, before exiting and walking down the hall, after several footsteps she heard a crash and some footstep coming after her, she immediately took action and decided to play a trick on naruto she stuck her foot out to the side where the sound was coming from. BAM!

"ahh ouch?! What was that for!?" the voice stated, still head facing the ground, sakura noticed something very strange about the voice, she wasn't looking down but she noticed naruto has grown a medium length dark red hair. 'oh no!' sakura immediately thought.

"ahh gomen! Sorry, I thought you were naruto." Sakura said while scratching her head, she bent down to help the girl, sakura stretched out her hand towards the girl, but it was only slapped crossed. Sakura took back her hand, and saw the girls smooth brown eyes gaze at her through her glasses, only giving her a glare, and continue to run away.

"woah sakura, that was mean." Naruto said slowly catching up to her.

"hey! I was going to do it to you." Sakura said, but she started to feel a slight tinge of guilt.

"aye that was harsh. You were planning for me to fall face first" naruto cringe his face, and gave sakura a pissed off look.

"I'm sorry naruto." Sakura said as they both continued to go to pe. 'Basketball here I come!'

WHISTLEEE!

"OK YOU LITTLE BRATS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS WHEN I SAY BASKETBALL! GET INTO MIXXED TEAMS OF 8! 6 ON 2 OFF. GOT THAT! OK GO! AND SET UP" anko said before getting back to her dangos, she was lazy, how could she ever be bothered to set up the equipment.

"yeah! That's the whole group how lucky so whos on and whos off." Ino screamed in enjoyment!

"I'm definitely off this is too troublesome." Shikamaru said, and everyone agreed.

"I'm off, not good with basketball with the running and I'll be with my mate shika" Chouji said, and got seated at the bench.

"so I guess its only us then! Dattebayo!" naruto said, sakura mind was somewhere else, still thinking bout the girl she tripped.

"sakura-chan, are you okay, you seem to be dazing off a bit." Hinata asked,

"huh oh.. I'm fine. I accidently tripped a girl, but I was meant to trip naruto but he didn't come and I wasn't looking. I don't think I've seen her at the school. But sigh I don't get to apologize properly" sakura said.

"hey sakura, stop being down, we need to win these basketball game, you know anko, she probably make us do her work if we lose." Ino said at a whisper.

"I heard that! I'm not lazy!" anko said while biting into another dango. ino quickly gave a sorry bow, and while everyone was thinking 'anko is lazy'. The teams were ready and the gear was done, everyone had there coloured bids on.

"OKAY YOU LAZY BRATS! YOU GET TO NAME YOUR TEAMS, ONCE YOUR TEAM AGREES WITH THE NAME WRITE DOWN THE TEAM NAME ON THIS SHEET WITH YOUR TEAM PLAYERS, YOU WILL BE KEPT IN THESE TEAMS FOR 3 WEEKS! NO BUTS! THESE TEAMS WILL BE KEPT FOR ALL DIFFERENT SPORT!" anko shouted while got back to her seat and placed a pile of the sheets on the desk next to her. Everyone was lining up and naruto's group was still thinking of a name, they decided to listen to the other groups names.

"the assasins! Sounds cool huh?!"

"yerh okay we will be assasins! Agreed!?" the group nodded, and shino was listening on them and gave back the results to the group.

"ok. We can't be the assasins then, how bout that group there" Chouji said, sakura went over to listen to the group!

"ok lets be the kawaii angels!" the girls cried, sakura knew this was good, she would hate to have her team named kawaii angels, and she wouldn't think the boys would either but maybe ino. Sakura went back to report her findings from the group.

"erhh, I don't think you would want this name anyway? They called themselves kawaii angels." She giggled to see the boys reaction.

"ok that's out!" the boys cried.

"aww, that sounded like a cool name" ino said and pouted, the rest of the group gave her a look and got hinata to find out the rest of the groups names. She went around and came back after she went through all.

"well, theres the goths, the gangsters, the "dondake crew!" and yerh" hinata said, everyone sighed as most of the names they wanted was already taken.

"aww come on.. seriously we need a name now. Can't we just be the ramen crew!?" naruto said with his fist in the air, the group only gave him a weird look and stayed silent.

"does the silence help you out with your question?" sakura said with her eyes half closed.

"so yes?" naruto said still confused by sakuras monotonic answer.

"no you dobe!" kiba said while slapping him on the back of the head.

"ohh.. then why not hmm.. its really hard, why not THE NINJAS!! HWAAAYAA!" naruto said pretending to form some hand signs. Everyone went wide eyed, 2 reasons for this, it slightly showed there hidden secret, they wouldn't risk telling anyone they were ninjas. Second! Why didn't they think of this before! Naruto came up with it and wow we never would expect that from naruto maybe "ramen kings?" or " naruto plus friends" but he sure shocked the group.

"ok naruto I never thought I would say this but dude.. that's one great idea, but I doubt anyone would really think we are… ninjas." Shikamaru said with the last part in whispers.

"yep I'll tell anko and write our names!" said the cheerful ino, sakura followed her to anko, ino was writing the names when anko looked over to the sheet to see what their name was. She went wide eye when she saw the name but then relax afterwards.

"ninjas huh? You sure bout that?" anko, being one of the high ranked ninjas knew if there secret got out the balance of the ninja world would crash.

"yep! It was naruto's idea. You never thought he would come up with that!" sakura said cheering how ninjas would smash all the teams.

"fuck you kids, if you blow your cover.. well anyway scram!" anko said and got back to her dangos.

"jeez someone is all pms's" ino laughed making sure anko didn't hear anything, sakura only nodded and anko only gave a deathly stare.

"I think we should go or we get cleaning duty!" sakura said while picking up her pace, she was more like running to her group, when ino caught up they only had their normal chats about class and so forth before hearing….

WHISSTTTLLLEE!

"ok it looks like we ran out of time. Because you fucken kids can't work fast enough, ok here are the teams…" anko started calling out teams and the students in them. Everyone was listening some laughed at the names some said "sugoii nice.. name.."

"ehh some of these names what are they thinking aree they on pot or something seriously can't think of better name." kiba said everyone gave him a look and looked elsewhere.

"kiba, just shut up, she hasn't finished and we could get in deep shit" shino said, he said more than he usually did, which shocked everyone even hinata but that was the least of there problems..

"UM miss the students at the back aren't listening I think you should punish them for not doing so" said a girl, she was in team kawaii angels. Anko looked up and gave naruto, sakura, hinata, kiba, shino, Shikamaru, ino and Chouji a look.

"yes I think your right yuki, those kids need a lesson, I'll see them after school won't you?" anko said, she looked angry for being interrupted but she doesn't tolerate being ignored.

"but miss! Its Wednesday! We have after school activities!" sakura shouted back which only got anko more steamed up.

"hey wait, what club are you guys in anyway, you always disappear and i am pretty sure you aren't joined into any club that I've heard of, you guys are such losers." One of the girls next to yuki said, the girl named kyoya said. Those girls were members of 'kawaii angels' and were friends, they seemed nice since they remembered but it seems they just changed. The group froze they didn't have a come back, and they couldn't say anything or they would blow there cover.

"aye aye! Shoosh I never gave you permission to talk did I kyoya! You girls shoosh it or you better watch out! The bell is going in 15mins, so much for basketball game you brats better be ready to go straight into the game next pe lesson! Oh pack up! And when the bell rings leave!" anko said and got back to her seat, mumbling something.

sigh "how troublesome afternoon with anko." Shikamaru said with his eyes closed

"heh I can't go to the noodle house today then aww, wonder what is the punishment?" Chouji said while eating his packet of chips.

"no way! No ramen! Ahh I'm going to die!" naruto said while running in circles.

"naruto! Stop it you are making yourself look fckn insane!" sakura said before hitting him unconscious, the group only looked at the half dead boy, and went back talking.

"poor n-naruto" hinata said while helping the blonde up. Sakura only stood there eyes closed still steaming.

"hey! You pinkie!" a girl shouted. The group turned their heads

"I don't think that's a way you treat a friend, and why do you hang with that loser, he might be good looking and all but he is soo stupid, why not join with us?" yuki said, with her fellow followers behind her, they said nothing but just pose.

"ahh sorry, I'm pretty happy at where I am now." Sakura said with a fake smile, she didn't like they way she spoke bout naruto.

"ahh what a pity, hey ino, come join why are you in that group, I lost a bet to see how long you would last with that group." Kyoya said, she spoke and ino and sakura steamed, hinata was only scared that they might blow their cover, but they stayed calm and walked away, the boys soon followed. But shino did something else.

"hhey!! Don't ignorre --- AHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! AHH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!! WAHHH!" the group turned to see a yuki running in circles and swinging her arms everywhere! Her friends only freaking out and running around too. The group saw what was the source of the problem, a back and purple bug, which isn't common in Japan. In the second everyone noticed the bug they all thought "shino.." they were pissed at first but thought about the positive side of it. 'go shino! Hahaha take that bitches!'

"hey hey! Don't be mean to the poor bug, look how frightened it is!" shino shouted but not showing any emotion besides anger. The group knew shino is acting a scene so they decided to join in too.

"ohhh yuki your so mean.. what has that bug done to youu, I bet you hurt its feelings!" naruto shouted, and patted the little bug.

"WHAT!? THAT THING DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS IT'S A CREEPY, SLIMELY, UGLY BUG!!" yuki screamed. The group gave her a look and she ran off.

"good job shino, hi-five." Shika said, more energetic then he normally is, so he gave a hi-5 and received some others from the group.

(ahh skipping the classes)

DINNGGGG!!

"damn we have to see anko" naruto said not as cheerful as he would be after school.

"its alright, just hope she goes easy on us" sakura said trying to comfort naruto but it wasn't working on herself.

"ha ha ha! Well you guys deserve it after you put that bug on me!" yuki interrupted, sakura only ignored her but she couldn't resist.

"we did not put a bug on you!" sakura said trying to stay calm but failing.

"wah!? Yesh you did! I don't know how or whatever but I know you did it!" yuki said.

"yeah" her group of 'so called friends' said in unison (reminds me of lilo and stitch lol)

"tsk, go bother someone else" naruto said and walked off to anko's office with sakura. They walked together going pass classes, and some classes who were still cleaning up. They reached anko's office and saw the rest of the group there not happy, but Kiba seems to be taking it worst, he was hiding akamaru in his jacket and forgot to hide him before he got here.

"aye! Whats wrong Kiba?!" naruto shouted now switched to his happy self. Kiba gave him a glare but then calmed down to a smile, hinata went up to him and explained the situation to naruto.

"ohhh,, no worries we'll cover you!" naruto shouted, everyone just stared and realised he just blew it and sakura hit him on the head.

"ahh whats that for" naruto was waiting for a reply but..

"AYE YOU KIDS! SHUT UP I'M TRYIN TO TALK WITH THE OTHER STAFF!" anko said and went back in the room leaving the students outside waiting for another 10 mins. Once she was done she came out.

"ok isn't this great I got tsunade to agree with me to do some training with you teens for your next mission tomorrow he he he he. This will be fun" anko said, they gulped and shivered.. Shikamaru tried his best to hide his fear but not even him hide his fear.

They trained for hours, but still didn't know what their mission was, even tenten, Neji, and lee had the rough training, and once they were done they were full tried out and exhausted.

Ahh sigh, tsunade entered their training grounds and called for naruto, sakura, tenten, neji and lee.

"I need you guys. Gaara has been kidnapped by 2 members of the akatsuki, we don't know what they want and we need him back alive." Tsunade said with a serious face

'gaara is kage their.' Naruto thought.

'gaara kun' sakura said, 'what do they want with him?'

"so tomorrow you will set out to go to suna with Kakashi and gai to rescue gaara." Tsunade said and dismissed them.

"I wonder what happened to him?" naruto said.

"I don't …. Know" sakura said.

-------------------------

Tbc.

Sorry for late update.. I'm sorry I'm sorry..


	4. chapt 4

Author note: just going to thank ShikallllTema for being my first reviewer

**Author note: **just going to thank ShikallllTema for being my first reviewer. Lol.. and hope you enjoy this chapter. I got my first pairing sorted out so.. just for ShikallllTema that temari will be with shika.. kays? Thanks also to Kenshiins and NejiTenfanforever and I'm also a tenten neji fan.. so lets see what happens huh? I'm sorry that this took forever to do, its been months hasn't it oopsy :S:S

RINGGG! RINGGG!

"grrr, damn why do I have to wake up so early for this??" naruto slowly gets up from the couch with his gear and is at the door. He looks through the hole and sees a fuzzy pink blur. 'why, do I have to wake up this early for a mission, oh wait for GAARA!'

"hey naruto. You ready. Our first mission together since we were in elementary school. Can't wait huh. But its sad that this time its gaara who is in trouble." Sakura steadied down to a slow calm voice, she knew that naruto had a special connection with gaara because of their past.

"ha ha, yerr, we better get going." Naruto said getting the rest of his gear on his back.

" wait sakura, look what we are wearing we can't just walk the streets like this we would look like freaks and it would also blow our cover." Naruto said trying to think of a great way to get to the school without losing his cover.

"ha, naruto geez, dude remember we have ninja powers, we can just jump around and its completely dark outside and no one can see us." Sakura said.

"ohh, I see.. shame that the rest of the gang can't come with us." Naruto said.

"ahh its alright," we better start going. The blonde and the girl got up and started jumping from building to building around the city until they reached the school. They walked into tsunade's office and got seated to hear their plans.

"okay kids, the trip to suna will take 3 days, and I hope this mission will only take a 10days, so you will only stay there in suna for 4 days! Get it! Make this quick and get gaara back to suna alive! Understand, ok. Gai's team will leave tomorrow, so you will spend one day there by yourselves. I'm sorry for short notice but that's all." Tsunade said.

"oh and by the way. Since you will be gone for a long period of time I want you to summon a shadow clone each, to replace yourselves for the period of time, don't worry it won't take a lot of your chakra I have thought of a way to keep the clones for long periods of time. Ok? Dismissed" with that the team left her office.

"so naruto, sakura your first mission in 3 years right?" Kakashi said. While holding up his perverted book.

"ha ha. Hey is that shika?" sakura saw him and walked up to him.

"hey shika? What are you doing here isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?" naruto said.

"ahh …. mumble mumble can ,.. you give this to…. Temari? Ahh… I just umm.. so troublesome." Shika said, trying to keep his cool, but only received smirks from sakura and naruto.

"aww does shika have a crush on Temari?" naruto said and started nudging Shikamaru.

"geez. Troublesome. Can you just give her this package to the troublesome women please.?" Shikamaru said.

"of course we will. I hope you can deal with the girls while we are gone." Sakura said with a worried smile on.

"yes yes. Don't worry" with that Shikamaru left to home where he would most likely go back to sleep.

"ok lets start travelling" Kakashi said. .(**author note. **i'm sure you all noticed I said temari is in suna atm, but in the manga/anime she is in konoha with them. So I just made her there cos its better for the story!)

"Kakashi how are we getting there?" sakura said confused.

"ahh I got a car! Hehehehe" Kakashi said. Naruto and sakura looked worried but realized this is cheating if by car it will only tak 1 day to get there! 'yes!'

"haha I know tsunade thought we are going to walk but pahh-lease as if I am bothered."

"go Kakashi-sensei!" they preformed their clones and left the clones to go through school and stuff.

AT SCHOOL lunch

"tsk babysitting clones great" ino said, "why can't I be in this mission?"

"hey ino, don't worry about it. We will have our mission when we have it." Shikamaru said, 'geez what a troublesome women. Wonder what temari is doing??'.

"sigh fine fine.. so why do we have to babysit clones?" ino said kind of grouchily?

"hey! Even though we are clones we still have their minds and stuff just that we are clones, so WHERE WILL I BE STAYING AT?!" the naruto clone shouted looking around to the group, only receiving glares.

"n-c you idiot!" sakura clone said.

"n-c? whats that stand for?" kiba said giving a questioning look to the pink clone.

"naruto clone.. do you want me to explain it any further." Sakura clone said.

"soo if clones are supposed to be exactly like the original sakura is such a smarty ass." Kiba whispered to Chouji and he nodded.

"I heard that!" sakura clone said while walking off.

"I think I like real sakura-chyan" hinata said innocently receiving several nodds including naruto-clone.

"sigh… so how long must we babysit you?" kiba said, disliking the idea of babysitting clones.

"ahh for a week at least! But I'm betting Kakashi is cheating by going by car but he probably will go on a holiday and come back lying to tsunade." Naruto clone said.

"oh geez. That's nice. Tsunade isn't going to be happy" ino said.

"WHAT! KAKASHI THAT JERK. I'M TOTALLY GOING TO KICK HIS ASS WHEN HE COMES…." Tsunade shouted while running off to her office.

"oh god. He is in for it now." Chouji said. sigh

"don't worry. Only a short time.. hmm wonder whats happening with sakura and naruto." Shika said.

-in the car-

"are we there yet?" naruto said lazily, sakura was a bit ticked off.

"no naruto" Kakashi said while driving the vehicle.

"are we there yet?"

"no."

"are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet now?"

"naruto! no! why don't you annoy sakura instead of me!"

"fine. Sakura are we there yet!" naruto asked.

"oh dear god! Can you fcken shut up you have been soo annoying and we are only 1 hour in the trip. How am I going to last!?" sakura said looking out her window.

After another 2 hours of naruto annoying them they decided to threaten him to walk there while they drive.

"ahh please nooo! Don't make me walk!" naruto pleaded.

"only if you can shut up!" sakura said.

"fine fine." Naruto was finally silent. It was quiet in the car for several hours. 'hmm wonder why everything is so quiet.' Kakashi turned his head to see naruto and sakura asleep. 'aww they are soo cute… haven't seeing each other for 3 years. They look like they had been best friends forever.'

Kakashi continued to drive. After a few hours everyone was awake. Sakura and naruto was blushing from seeing each other hugging each other. Kakashi chuckled.

"ohok! I bet you're all hungry! There is a mcdonalds in 100m. you wanna stop there?" Kakashi said.

"yerp!" sakura said.

"damn why can't mcdonalds sell ramen." Kakashi and sakura sighed at naruto stupid comment.

After ordering and eating they got back in the car and droved off only have 6 hours left til they get there.

"ahh wow. We are almost there. Geez and all those years we had to walk." Sakura said.

"haha yerhh I know." Kakashi said. 'sucked in tsunade.'

RING RING!

"moshi moshi? Ahh tsunade.. ahh erhh.. oops. I think you have the wrong number" kakashi said then hung up. Naruto and sakura gave him a look.

"ahh you're dead Kakashi," naruto said.

RING RING!

"moshi moshi! Gomen! Gomen! Fine.. ja" Kakashi said while crying to himself now.

"haha you got tolded didn't you." Sakura said. Naruto and her laughed til they couldn't breathe.

-at school-

'okk. The faster I complete this test the faster I can go and help gaara.. and go shopping over in suna with temari, I haven't seen her in long time. Oh wait, exam! concentrate concentrate..' tenten thought while speeding through the exam.

'ok.. hmm this one is hard.. wait tenten probably has the right answer.. I can always.. no neji.. no cheating.. even though I'm blessed with eyes that I can probably get the right answer.. okk.. hmm.. okk right its..' neji went answering..

'I need my youth to save gaara,' "YOUTH!" lee accidently shouted.

"lee, please sit down and finish your exams." The examiner said. Neji and tenten chuckled/giggled. Lee was seated. He was not at all embarrassed. He only continued to gaze at his exam and then was suddenly mesmerized to think of his trip, after a minute or 2 he sped off finishing his exam like there was tomorrow!

Lee was first to finish his exam. He was all ready, he was all restless in his seat.

Tenten was next to complete her work, she was very proud of herself, she beat the amazing neji! She was squeeling and decided to cover up her work with a spare sheet which she decorated with

"neji, don't try" or "omg I heard sako likes you!", which of course works to distract neji. A slight shade of red rose to his cheeks for a slight second and soon was covered again.

Neji was stressed out, he quickly remembered. My eyes.. its my last hope. He put his hands together. But was stopped when the teacher passed by and dropping a note secretly in his lap, that clearly said.

"don't try anything while you are in my class, hyuga."

'tsk.. –sigh- I can work this out'

He went along finishing soon afterwards.

-junior high school-

"that taijutsu class was soo tiring.. now seriously, s-c is totally not the same as the real sakura.." ino whispered cautiously over to hinata, being very careful so that s-c doesn't hear them, but someone ears were listening..

--

sorry everyone that this one took ages, and that its not quite long i'll upload and write faster :D:D


End file.
